


1 Act Play | "Goddamn it, Gavin"

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: 1 Act play, Gen, School Assignment, Work submitted for a grade for a highschool creative writing class, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Recently found a treasure trove of old works of mine and wanted to share this one.So back when I was in my senior year of high school (2015), instead of plain English class I took Creative Writing. One of the assignments was to write a 1 act play and I thought of our two bois in a zombie apocalypse.Written in the style of a script.Written: 5/27/2015
Relationships: Michael Jones & Gavin Free
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1 Act Play | "Goddamn it, Gavin"

**Author's Note:**

> Character list
> 
> Michael Jones – A 27-year-old man from New Jersey with a short temper.
> 
> Gavin Free – A 27-year-old man from England.

FADE IN

EXT. AUSTIN TEXAS/MICHAEL’S ROOF – NIGHT (DUSK)

MICHAEL and GAVIN sit on a roof with their knees to their chests. MICHAEL is frowning in annoyance while GAVIN is frowning sadly. Around them the sounds of zombies lumbering around can be heard below them as well as behind the closed window to GAVIN’S right.

MICHAEL

Didn't I say it?

GAVIN

Please don't.

MICHAEL

Didn’t I say it?

GAVIN

(Muttering)

Ugh shut up.

MICHAEL

Didn’t I say we needed a zombie bunker  _ and _ a sniping roof?

GAVIN

Yes, I know. We have neither, now shut the hell up

MICHAEL

(Interrupting)

Now we have neither! I told you to make sure the front door was locked.

GAVIN

There are  _ six _ bloody locks on that door. You expect me to lock them all every time I get home? How was I supposed to know the world was gunna end?

MICHAEL

Uh  _ hello, _ that's why they're there! So that when the world did end we'd be good! We are not good, Gavin, we are  _ very _ not good!

GAVIN

‘Very not good’ isn't a thing

MICHAEL

(Interrupting)

I don't fucking care! You should've locked the door!

GAVIN

Do you know how long-?

MICHAEL

(Interrupting)

Two fucking minutes! Boo freakin hoo! I bet you're wishin you'd used those two minutes doing something other than being a dumbass!

GAVIN

(In a whine)

Michael…

MICHAEL

Now we’re stuck on this stupid roof, we got no food, no water, no weapons. We’re gunna die up here, Gav. We are going to fucking. Die.

GAVIN

Well why didn’t you set up this roof base thing before?

MICHAEL

I did the basement! Who got all the MREs? Who  _ built _ the bunker? Who got all the locks?

GAVIN

Maybe if you’d gotten one good lock we wouldn’t be in this mess.

MICHAEL

(Interrupting, furiously)

We wouldn’t be in this fucking mess if you had fucking locked the fucking door like you’re supposed to! You idiot!

There’s a moment of tense silence between the two – as the sound of zombies all around prevents actual silence. It’s starting to get dark as the sun sets behind the two.

GAVIN

(Timidly)

Do you want to play Xbox?

MICHAEL slowly turns his head to look at GAVIN and he gives him a look before closing his eyes.

MICHAEL

(With a heavy sigh)

How the fuck do you suppose we do that?

GAVIN

Power’s still on; if we get the controllers we can play through the window.

GAVIN gestures with a thumb to the window.

MICHAEL

You wanna be the one to risk you ass to get them?

GAVIN

(After a brief pause)

No.

MICHAEL

Well, there you go.

MICHAEL let’s out another sigh and looks forward. He sits there silently for a moment before standing up.

GAVIN

Where are you going?

MICHAEL

To get those controllers. No electricity bills in the apocalypse.

GAVIN stands and MICHAEL puts an arm around his shoulders.

MICHAEL

Here’s what I need you to do. Don’t Die.

MICHAEL pats GAVIN on the back once before pushing him off the roof. GAVIN hits the ground, uninjured, and quickly stands.

GAVIN

Oh, you prick!

GAVIN is cut off by his own screaming as he runs from zombies. MICHAEL watches him for a few moments as the zombies inside the house leave to chase after GAVIN. Once the coast is clear MICHAEL slips in through the window and grabs the controllers. He climbs back out onto the roof after turning on the TV and Xbox.

MICHAEL

(Cupping his hands around his mouth)

Yo, Gavin! Come back, boi!

GAVIN’S screaming gets louder as he rounds the corner of a neighboring house. He sprints into the house, to the roof, and rejoins MICHAEL who hands him an Xbox controller.

MICHAEL

You lock the door?

GAVIN doesn’t answer.

MICHAEL

(Exasperated)

Goddamn it, Gavin.

* * *

Bonus Scene (Was not part of submitted work)

* * *

GAVIN

Do you think Ryan’s still alive?

MICHAEL

You kidding? He probably has his own bunker he’s locked in.

There’s a moment of silence.

GAVIN

Can someone survive purely off of milk?

MICHAEL pauses the game and turns to Gavin.

MICHAEL

What is this dumbass or Google?

GAVIN

Edgar.

MICHAEL simply stares at GAVIN for a moment before turning back to the game and un-pausing it.

MICHAEL

No, I don’t think someone can survive off just milk.

A beat of silence.

GAVIN

Strong bones though.

MICHAEL

(Exasperated)

You fuckin-… yeah great, you’d have strong bones so I can beat you without them breaking!

GAVIN

(In a whine)

Micoo…

**Author's Note:**

> Even I don't know if this is meant to be their GTA character or their Minecraft characters.. XD


End file.
